dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
The adventure begins - 8/17/2018
The scent of stew reached the nostrils of our adventurers. The sounds of a slow simmer reaching their ears. The three adventurers slowly started to open their eyes. Their heads ached, almost as if they drank too much, but none remembered doing so. Sitara was the first to regain consciousness as she looked around seeing that she was suspended in mid air over a pot of stew. She attempted to look around, noticing she was bound and hanging by her feet. As she looked to her surroundings she felt the presence of two others, a half-orc and an elf. Sitara woke the two others hanging against her. They groggily came to announcing their names...the half-orc was called Meattus, and the elf - Lillishandra (but they could call her Lilli). The three looked around, but then Meattus heard something coming down the corridor. In through the door walked a curious looking reptile. It walked on two feet, and was nearly that tall as well. He had on a chef's hat. The kobold announced that his name was Dekin, and he was preparing us for a stew. We also learned, that our employer, Draug, had already met his stewed fate. Meattus thought quickly - Lillishandra and Sitara played along. They managed to get Dekin to leave the room. From there, Lillishandra managed to get her hands free and helped untie the hands of the others. She flipped herself right side up, and the group then swung from side to side and dismounted to the ground safely. Lillishandra stood watch by the door while Meattus and Sitara looked around. They discovered their packs, armor, and weaponry were along a side of the cave wall. The group decided they would try to get answers from the little kobold. Lilli heard Dekin returning and the team set the trap. Upon his entry Dekin was jumped by the adventurers, and then subdued. They learned that Dekin was the head chef, and that there were several other kobolds in the cave system that they were currently trapped within. Through their interrogation, they found out that there is a leader, whose name is Master Mip - a great and powerful kobold sorcerer. The team convinces Dekin, that he is to help them. Meattus places Dekin in his backpack to keep him quiet. The team was surprised to find that Dekin immediately goes to sleep when placed in the backpack. The group slowly traversed through the cave system. They followed the tunnel to what appeared to be a large chasm. Dekin warned the trio not to go down the hole, that's where they throw the garbage, and things never come back up! The trio heeded the words from the little kobold, and continued onward through the cave system. They encountered larger kobolds that were more adept in fighting. They were guarding several eggs that were atop a vast amount of treasures - gold, rubies, and more... The kobolds guarding Ashwing's eggs did not last against the attacks of Sitara, Meattus, and Lillishandra. After dispatching the guards, the group discussed what to do with the eggs sitting atop the gold mounds. After a heated conversation, the group decided that it would be best to eliminate the eggs, as the dragon that it belonged to was inherently evil in nature. This decision weighed upon the group, but they decided that it would be best for the future of the area. The three adventurers trekked on through the tunnel system, eventually arriving to a room with three statues. The statues had interesting poses. One had its ears covered, another had its eyes covered, and the last had its mouth covered. Dekin announced that the way to Master Mip was past these statues but he could never get past the statues. Lillishandra had the idea to mimic the statues as there were three statues and three of them. Lilli covered her ears, Sitara covered her mouth, while Meattus stood in front of the last statue that had its eyes covered, and covered his eyes. The three then found themselves facing the master of this place...Master Mip. But not without a difficult issue now facing all of them...Lilli could not hear, Sitara could not speak, and Meattus, could not see. Despite losing one of their senses the adventurers managed to slay the kobold wizard. They gained two scrolls of magic missile, and a tiny orb with a tiny flame in it. Lillishandra managed to remember one of her fellow monk brethren speaking of a dragon's eye. This one appeared to be dormant, it only needed dragon's blood to reawaken. If it was activated, it could scry. Sitara found in a corner, a chest of rubies - estimated to be worth 2,000 gold. Next Adventure: The Troll...Ogre Bridge - 8/31/2018 Category:Adventure